Fast Production Film
Fast Production Film is Romanian-Ludussian dubbing studio. Actors Current *''Adi Dima'' ♂ *''Adina Lucaciu'' ♀ *''Adrian Ciglenean'' ♂ *''Adrian Venete'' ♂ *''Alexandra Radu'' ♀ *''Alexandru Gheorghiu'' ♂ *''Alina Teianu'' ♀ *''Anca Iliese'' ♀ *''Andra Gogan'' ♀ *''Andra Mărgineanu'' ♀ *''Andreea Gaică'' ♀ *''Andrei Geavela'' ♂ *''Angela Filipescu'' ♀ *''Annemary Ziegler'' ♀ *''Armand Calotă'' ♂ *''Bogdan Dumitrescu'' ♂ *''Catinca Nistor'' ♀ *''Cătălin Babliuc'' ♂ *''Cătălin Rotaru'' ♂ *''Ciprian Cojenel'' ♂ *''Claudia Prec'' ♀ *''Cristian Balint'' ♂ *''Cristian Neacșu'' ♂ *''Cristian Niculescu'' ♂ *''Cristian Simion'' ♂ *''Damian Victor Oancea'' ♂ *''Dan Bărăuță'' ♂ *''Dan Lupu'' ♂ *''Dora Ortelecan Dumitrescu'' ♀ *''Doru Cătănescu'' ♂ *''Elias Ferkin'' ♂ *''Ernest Fazekaș'' ♂ *''Eugen Morcov'' ♂ *''Florentina Țilea'' ♀ *''Florian Ghimpu'' ♂ *''Gabi Șarga'' ♀ *''Gabriel Velicu'' ♂ *''Gică Andrușcă'' ♂ *''Grațiela Ene'' ♂ *''Ioana de Hillerin'' ♀ *''Ion Grosu'' ♂ *''Ionuț Grama'' ♂ *''Ionuț Ionescu'' ♂ *''Jennifer Dumitrașcu'' ♀ *''Lucian Ionescu'' ♂ *''Marin Fagu'' ♂ *''Marius Săvescu'' ♂ *''Mihai Bisericanu'' ♂ *''Mihai Munteniță'' ♂ *''Mihai Niculescu'' ♂ *''Mioara Curechian'' ♀ *''Neculai Predica'' ♂ *''Oana Avram Mereuță'' ♀ *''Octavian Mitrică'' ♂ *''Olimpia Botez'' ♀ *''Olimpia Mălai'' ♀ *''Ovidiu Georgian'' ♂ *''Ovidiu Mitrică'' ♂ *''Petre Lupu'' ♂ *''Radu Tudor'' ♂ *''Raluca Botez'' ♀ *''Raul Stănulescu'' ♂ *''Sandu Pop'' ♂ *''Sânziana Nicola'' ♀ *''Silvia Gâscă'' ♀ *''Șerban Pavlu'' ♂ *''Tamara Roman'' ♀ *''Teodor Ghiță'' ♂ *''Teodora Garofil'' ♀ *''Theodora Stancu'' ♀ *''Tiron Valentino'' ♂ *''Tomi Cristin'' ♂ *''Verginia Rotaru'' ♀ *''Victor Bucur'' ♂ *''Viorel Cojanu'' ♂ *''Viorel Ionescu'' ♂ *''Virgil Aioanei'' ♂ *''Virginia Șarga'' ♀ *''Vlad Constantinescu'' ♂ *''Xing Elena Ling'' ♀ Former *''Adrian Pintea'' ♂ - dead in 2007 *''Constantin Bărbulescu'' ♂ - dead in 2010 *''Dan Tufaru'' ♂ - dead in 2002 *''Florian Pittiș'' ♂ - dead in 2007 *''Gheorghe Dinică'' ♂ - dead in 2009 *''Ioan Gyuri Pascu'' ♂ - dead in 2016 *''Mișu Fotino'' ♂ - dead in 2014 *''Nae Lăzărescu'' ♂ - dead in 2013 *''Răzvan Georgescu'' ♂ - dead in 2017 *''Ruxandra Sireteanu'' ♀ - dead in 2014 *''Tatiana Iekel'' ♀ - dead in 2017 Works (both from Romania and Ludussia) Cartoons Allspark Animation *''Transformers: Cyberverse'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' Animoka Studios *''Pat the Dog'' Bagdasarian Productions *''Alvin and the Chipmunks 2015'' Cartoon Network Studios *''Adventure Time'' (only seasons 7-10) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (only seasons 4-present) *''Ben 10 *reboot*'' *''Clarence'' (only the rest of seasons 1-3) *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Exchange Student Zero'' *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' *''Long Live the Royals'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Mixels'' (only season 2) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''The Powerpuff Girls *reboot*'' *''Regular Show'' (only the rest of seasons 6-8) *''Steven Universe'' (only the rest of seasons 1-5) *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' (only the rest of seasons 1-5) *''Victor and Valentino'' *''We Bare Bears'' Cyber Group Studios *''Taffy'' DHX Media *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Inspector Gadget 2015'' (only seasons 2-4) *''Johnny Test'' (only seasons 5-6) *''Supernoobs'' DreamWorks Animation Television *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (only seasons 3-8) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' Fresh TV *''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' *''Total Dramarama'' Funrise Toys *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' The Lego Group *''Lego City Adventures'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Lego Ninjago'' (only seasons 3-present) Mondo TV *''Gormiti Nature Unleashed'' Nelvana Limited *''Mysticons'' Nickelodeon Productions *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Loud House'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (only the rest of seasons 7-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' Paws, Inc. *''The Garfield Show'' (only season 5) Rainbow S.R.L. *''Regal Academy'' *''Winx Club'' Sony Pictures Animation *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' TAT Productions *''The Jungle Bunch to the Rescue'' (only season 2) TeamTO *''Angelo Rules'' (only seasons 3-present) *''My Knight and Me'' TF1 *''Miss Moon'' Tiger Aspect Productions *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' Warner Bros. Animation *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show 2014'' (only seasons 2-present) *''Unikitty'' ZDF *''Coconut - The Little Dragon'' Anime OLM, Inc. *''Yo-Kai Watch'' SynergySP *''Beyblade Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade Metal Masters'' TMS Entertainment *''Bakugan Battle Planet'' Series Cinemat *''Every Witch Way'' DHX Media *''The Zoo'' Nickelodeon Productions *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Game Shakers'' *''Henry Danger'' *''iCarly'' *''School of Rock'' *''The Thundermans'' *''Victorious'' Turner Broadcasting System, Inc. *''Boomerang Tales'' *''Muh und Mäh - Boomerang Bauernhof-Geschichten'' Category:Dubbing studios Category:Romania Category:Ludussia Category:Founded in 2001